Handcuffed
by Dark winged writer
Summary: Six weeks was just to long for Seth to wait to see Dean. After looking around the arena Seth finds him in the shower. Smut, handcuffs, Dean/Seth Slash. (Will probably be edited and updated later. Its my first slash story be nice please).


I walked around backstage laughing. They locked me in a room with a back door. And they didn't even lock that one! The look on Seth's face, when he saw me, was one of shock and amusement. Shocked that I got out and amused that I actually had the patience to wait.

When it came to Seth I normally didn't. I'd do some funny things like the ice bucket but fuck waiting. I jumped him a lot on air. Off air I jumped his bones and fucked him constantly. But I never heard him complaining. I walked into my locker room and dug through my bag to get things for my shower. I smiled at the flex cuffs I had stashed there for when Seth and I met up tonight. I had a feeling about them and folded them up in my towel.

I was in the shower when I heard the echo of entering footsteps. I let the water roll over my back until I was turned and pressed against the wall. Pretty brown eyes and a pouty mouth was in front of me. Seth lunged forward and crushed his mouth to mine. I quickly turned the tables and up, slamming him against the wall. He gasped and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth. He tried to fight me for dominance even as one of his legs wrapped around my waist. His cock brushing against mine.

I backed away from his mouth and kissed down his neck and to his shoulder, latching onto it with my teeth. "Dean, stop the makeup lady already hates me, don't mark me." He said grinding against me.

"Since when have you or I ever cared about what people think about us. Six weeks is too long, Seth." I breathed against him as the water fell over us.

"Then take me, baby." Seth pulled my head to his and kissed me like he was drowning.

"You might not like it." I smiled against his lips.

"When have I ever not like something you did." Seth wrapping his hand in my hair and yanked, pulling a growl from my throat. Seth let me go and went over to the bench, pulling the handcuffs out from my towel. "Specially if it has to do with these." Seth laughed.

"God I'm starting to think you're a slut." I laughed as I left the warm water and went to Seth pushing him against the wall. "Are you, Seth, are you a cock slut." I ground against him again and again.

"Fuck," he panted. "Only for you, Dean."

I turned him around, his chest against the wassup and grind against his ass. I skillfully and discreetly took the cuffs from Seth's hand and put them on him. He was lost enough that he didn't notice until the cuffs bit into his wrists painfully. I tightened them just a bit too much. I laughed at the whine that left his mouth.

I ground into him harder and latched back onto his shoulder. I kept biting and sucking as my hand slid to his cock. My grip was tight enough to keep him from coming and to drive him insane. If the moans echoing off the tile was anything to go by. I laughed as the breathy moans turned into needy and desperate whining.

"Dean, please," I barely heard Seth's breathy plea.

"Please, what Sethie," I chuckled in his ear.

"Don't make me beg, Dean, please." Seth spoke a little louder that time.

"But you're so pretty when you beg." I took a second to grind into him and fist his cock harder. "I don't know what you want unless you tell me."

"Dean, fuck me." He whispered.

I knew what he said but I couldn't help it. "What was that, I didn't hear you?" I took my hands and put them on the wall on either side of his head. I slowed my hips down.

"Dean, just fuck me!" His yell echoed off of the shower walls.

"I will," I answered him. "But mean as I can be," I smirked against his ear. "I refuse to take you dry." I dropped to my knees behind him. I bit his ass cheek and spread them before circling his entrance with my tongue. I pushed in to find him lose and tasting faintly like lube. I pulled away from him. "Seth," I left it an open ended question.

"Umm," was all I got so I looked up at him. His face flushed and he looked like he was trying to hide in his hair. His fists clenched and straining a bit against the cuffs. Embarrassment. The only thing he would be embarrassed about, with me, would be getting himself off.

"Seth, did you need it that bad?: I asked against his skin. "Did you stretch yourself out chasing what I give you?"

"Yeah, I missed you Dean." He whimpered as I slid a finger into him. "Just fuck me Dean, I can take it." I slid a second and third finger into him in quick succession.

"Yeah, you can take it." I pulled away from him and pulled him to the bench, leaning him over it. His ass in the air with his hands behind his back. He had nothing to stabilize him as I took him.

I spread his legs as wide as they could go and draped across his back as my cock slipped into him slowly. We both groaned for similar reasons. I missed his head and he missed my cock. I pushed into the hilt and stopped. "So did you just finger yourself?" I asked as he moved against me.

"No," he breathed out.

I pulled out and slammed into him. I earned a high pitched moan. "No, what did you use?" I moved again and this time I hit his prostate if the squeal was any indicator. "Hm, did you go out and get something to fill you while I was gone?" I pulled out half way and went back in slowly and held still. "Answer me," I growled out.

"Yes, I got a vibrator alright?" Seth whined as he pushed back against me. "Please, Dean, just fuck me. I need it!"

I laughed at him before pulling out again and pushing back in. I set a ruthless pace that had Seth moaning and pushing back against me. His hands behind his back kept clenching to try and find something to hold on to. I changed my angle to brush his prostate with every thrust. His moans and whines got higher in pitch and more frequent He started to tighten around me. "Are you close baby?" I leaned down pushing in deep and held still.

"Don't stop, God Dean. I'm so close." Seth whined and pulled on his cuffs. Let me go and I'll touch myself for you, please." He begged.

I smiled against the skin of his shoulder. "Nope, you're going to just from my cock." I pulled back and started moving again with ruthless and punishing thrust that I knew Seth loved. I felt him tighten around me again. "Come on Seth, come for me." I demanded of him and he did with a yell of my name. A few thrusts later I collapsed against his back.

After a minute to catch my breath I pulled out of Seth and started walking towards the locker room. "It's in my pants pocket." Seth's voice rang out.

I walked back towards him and grabbed his pants off of the bench. Sure enough in his pants pocket was my switch blade. I flicked it out and leaned over Seth, fitting the blade under the plastic against Seth's skin. A quick twist freed one of his wrists and I repeated the action to the other. The plastic fell to the ground useless and I put the blade back on the bench.

I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him into the shower stall, the water still running and still hot. I rotated Seth's wrists to help get blood flow back in his hands. "So you bought a vibrator because you missed me?" I asked with a half smile and looked at Seth through my hair.

I saw a blush go down Seth's neck. "Yeah," he answered quietly.

"I want to watch you use it." I told him.

The blush spread, "Maybe later, Dean."


End file.
